minecraft_pastafandomcom-20200213-history
ENDER.avi
Once I got up to play my single player game for Minecraft.It is known as The Grasslands, if you want to know, getting wood to make a new room for my house, I stumble across a cave, curious, I move toward it, finding iron. Mining it, I heard a sound, like an enderman teleporting. I decided to ignore it, and I mined the iron I found. The next day I went back to the cave, deeper this time, hoping to find lapis lazuli for my carpet, and maybe even diamonds. I found gold in one of the corners, a lot of it to be exact, mining it, I found lapis and diamonds under it- how convienient! I then mined them, hearing another noise like a teleport, I decided to wait this time, thinking an average Enderman would attack me. Getting out my sword, I waited.But nothing happened.... Nothing. I didn't see anything bad, so I just walked out, then I noticed- I didn't see any mobs inside the cave, then I had a quick check at the options- "Peaceful." This was strange. Maybe I was just hearing things. I go back to the cave, seeing if I could find anymore diamonds. Then I found sand blocks blocking the entrance. This was getting scary, I had never seen sand near the entrance of that cave, just stone. I mined it away, just thinking my Dad might have gone on the game and built it. I go back in, finding diamonds in every inch of the cave, jackpot I thought, but also, weird. I mined it. Now having 64 diamonds in my pockets, I went deeper inside. Then I heard an angry enderman noise, everytime I stepped somewhere I would hear it, louder, and louder. Now, I definatley wasn't hearing things. This was strange. I checked the options again, but "Peaceful" wasn't there anymore, instead, it said "EVIL" and I couldn't change this option, my adreniline raises. I look behind me. And I saw an Enderman, bigger than normal ones, with blood on his arms, blood on his theeth and next to it, on the stone, blood was written on the walls saying simply "Help me" I was practically speechless now. I tried moving away, but I was locked in place, I tried changing the camera view, It was locked also, then I tried to leave the game, I couldn't. I was completely locked in place. The screen went black. I was about to tell my dad the computer was broken. But then. A bone chilling enderman screech, very loud, warped and, of course, chilling, noise came out of the computer speakers. The screen went back onto the game, but I was just looking at red. Then I could change the camera angle. I turned around. Just to see one of Steve's limbs in the Enderman's mouth, I looked down, I was the one bleeding. The Enderman vanished out of thin air, he teleported elsewhere. Then my camera angle went down onto the stone. The stone turned red. I had died on the game. I tried to respawn, but the game didn't let me. A second later, the screen went black. And the Enderman appeared on the screen. Letting out another chilling scream. And then my computer said "Logging off ENDER.avi" I loaded up my PC again, but all our users were gone. Well, all except my user. I went onto my Youtube account to post it, But ENDER.avi was written, in blood, on my background and my icon. And the "Where do you live" sentance simply said "DEAD"